My Love For You
by Minami-to-yuri no hana
Summary: Sakura is a blind girl. Sasuke, the ice cube & emotionless man, met her at a park in spring time. He's falling in love with her & they became a couple & one day he proposed her. Did he really mean it! She's blind! R&R please! -ON HIATUS-
1. The Fateful Meeting?

This is my first fanfic. I'm so sorry if it's sucks. I don't know if all of you like it or not, and Sasuke will a little bit OOC(sometimes) here. Please read and review. Enjoy.

* * *

**My Love For You**

Summary : Sakura is a blind girl. One day, Sasuke, the ice cube and emotionless man, meet her at a park in spring time. He's falling in love with her and they become a couple. After a couple years, he wants to marry her. He proposes to her, and what is her answer? Is it a yes or no? Find out.

Note:

_- italic_ : Other language than English

- '...' : inner voice/the character talk to themself

- "..." : direct talk/voice

- *...* : example, *whisper*, *sniffed*

* * *

[Sasuke POV]

It's spring again in Osaka. Flowers bloom everywhere. The wind blow softly, make me feel calm and a little bit sleepy, but make me feel fresh too. I sighed, while walking in this quiet park. There're some people, but not many. Looking through the stone path, I heard something. No, it's really something. A sound? Wait, it's a music. But where did it come from? I walked, searching where the sound come from. There's a girl, with short pink hair, about her shoulder, who sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. The wind blow her hair softly. I walked towards her slowly and quietly, so I'm not disturbed her. I felt like I'm in a movie, in the slow motion scene. She's so beautiful. Really, so beautiful, like an angel, no, a Goddess. She's playing a flute, playing a song (You can hear Guang Liang - Tong Hua [in flute version] if you want. You can see it in You Tube. I think this video is the best: .com/watch?v=gWEqWx1F3uY&feature=related). The music was so calming and relaxing. It's sound familiar, but I don't know what song it is. I was standing by her. But she just looked ahead. Did she not feel the presence of me? Why was she still playing the flute and look ahead? And when I want to take a step closer to her, I realized something, and the music stop abruptly.

"Who's there? Who are you? What do you want?"

She looked a little bit scared and worried. I felt a pang of guilt. I scared her. And you know what? She's blind.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to disturbed you, or do something bad. I just...", well, I don't know why, I lost my words.

"You just...?", she's waiting my answer.

"I just want to hear you, with that flute?", I said hesitantly.

"Oh, this thing...haha. I'm so sorry for accusing you for something bad. Mmm..."

"Heh, it's okay. Don't worry, it's my fault anyway.", I said while scratching my head. She chuckled. Oh my God...she only chuckled, and it's make me shiver, and I can't help but gave her a warm smile, although she can't see it. "Hmm...may I sit here?"

"Of course you may! Come here." She gave a motion to me to sit next to her. Without hesitation, I sat next to her. An awkward silence emerged between us. So I broke the ice.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm so sorry once again for interrupted your play. I didn't mean it, really..."

"It's okay, Uchiha-san. My name is Haruno Sakura. I...mm...well I...*whisper* don't know what to say...", she said while lower her head.

"Mm..is there something wrong? I really bothered you, don't I?"

"No! No! It's not like that! It's just...I barely talk to someone, especially...a boy..." Heh, she's blushing! Really, she's cute when she's blushing!

"*chuckled*...I see. It's okay Haruno-san, I won't hurt you. By the way, do you really like that song? Cause you seem really feel it while you play it."

"Really? Well..yes, it's my favorite song. When I was a little girl, my mother likes to play that song for me. I learnt it from my mother." She's smiling, a sad smile. It's make curious, so I ask her.

"So, where's your mother and father now?" She's smiling, again.

"I'm an orphan, Uchiha-san. They passed away when I was 8 years old." Again, I felt a pang of guilt, for asking her that question.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember about it." I lower my head. And now, she gave me a lovely warm smile.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter anymore. I get used to it, Uchiha-san. Please don't feel guilty about it."

"Please call me Sasuke-kun, instead Uchiha-san." I grinned, cause she's blushing when I say that.

"O-o-okay...S-s-sasuke-san.."

"I said Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Not Sasuke-san." I smirked.

"_Demo, ano_...is it okay to call you that? I mean..."

"It's okay, Sakura, really." I smiled.

Her face now deep red of embarrassment. "_H-hai_...S-s-sasuke...k-kun.."

I laughed out loud. God, she's cute, and funny! How can this girl make my heart so...God, I don't even know the right words. I just met her. She pouted while I stopped laughing. I said sorry to her cause I laughed at her and I didn't mean anything. She chuckled then. We talked about everything that we want after that. Too caught up in the conversation, I didn't realized that it was getting late. 5 p.m to be exact. I thought that it's time to go home.

"Hey, it's already late. I should get going."

"Oh, yeah, me too. I should go home too." She packed her flute and stood up from the bench. "_Konbanwa_, S-s-sasuke-k-kun...it's..really nice to meet you. _Sayonara_!"

After she bowed, she turned around and ready to go. But before she took a step, I grabbed her wrist. "I'll walk you home." Silence that I got. "If that's okay..."

"Eh, sure! _Gomen nasai_! I'd love too, really. If..that's okay too.."

"Absolutely okay. Moreover, I'm the one who offered it." She gave me a shy smile, then she nodded.

During our return, we just kept silent to each other. We walked side by side. I didn't know what I have to say to her, so I just followed her to her house. The road to her house was a little crowded. Just a little, not really crowded I mean. Suddenly, there's a man who looked like in a hurry, walked fast toward us and accidentally nudged Sakura's shoulder. She just gasped, but it's a soft gasp. So I'm really sure that that man was impossible to heard her. But what make me angry, that he didn't even realized it, or apologized to her. 'Heh, apologized? He didn't even realized it dammit!' I frowned and growled because of that incident. I thought she heard me, cause she just smiled and said, "Sasuke-kun, _daijoubu_? Is everything okay?"

She's so naive and innocent. Why did she not angry? Or at least, irritate? "It's just...that man.." I stopped, and growled again remember how inconsiderate that man. And you know what? She only chuckled! God, what's wrong with her? "Sakura? You're not mad?"

"Sasuke-kun..." God, help me, how much I fucking love the way she called my name. "It doesn't really matter to me. It's okay, I get used to it, you know. I'm a blind girl after all." She faced me and smiled.

"Sakura..." My heart hurt when she said that. I don't like it, hate it, when she mentioned that she is a blind girl. "But that doesn't mean that is the way people have to treat you. Because you are a blind girl, so it is okay for everyone to accidentally or not, hit or nudged you." I could feel how mad I am now.

"Sasuke-kun..." Her hand slowly touched my arm. "Please...I'm okay, see? Do you mad at me? You sounded so mad. I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun.." 'She looked sad, you fool! It's because your words, bastard!' I felt my inner barked at me.

"Sakura...no, I'm not mad at you, please, don't apologize." I sounded so desperate.

She sighed in relief and took back her hand. Honestly, I missed her warm hands. "I thought you mad at me. Let's go home then." She smiled again, which is made my annoyance to that man forgotten. I realized now, that I love her smile. "Aa" I took her hand and started to walk, but she just stood there and blushed. "S-sasuke-kun?" "I don't want you to get lost." I said it straight out. She chukled heartily and nodded. We walked home, holding hands. I like, no, better yet, I love the warmth of her hand in my hand. I want to hold her hand like forever. 'Wow, what's wrong with the ice cube man?' My inner asked me. 'Just shut up' 'Aah..I see. So you really LIKE that girl, indeed.' 'I never ask for your goddamn opinion' I got irritate with my inner. 'Dude, that's harsh. I'm your inner for God's shake!' I ignored my inner, for good. Finally, my inner quiet after that. I was thinking, did I really like this girl from the first sight? I don't know, and I'm not really sure if I want to figure it out. So I will let it flow. Times will tell me someday.

* * *

[General POV]

After a couple of minutes, Sakura stopped in front of a house, not really big or small either. "Is this your house?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

"You...know it?" He sounded not so sure about it.

"*chuckled*, why, yes Sasuke-kun. I already memorized the route. I know it by...heart and feeling. It's just, well, I don't know, the way it is."

"You're not use a cane or something?"

"Well, sometimes I use it, sometimes not. I want to look like a normal people, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura..."

Suddenly, the door of the house opened wide and came out a woman with big breasts and blonde hair. "Sakura-chan! God, where have you been? I was so worried, it's already late!" She sounded really panic, and breathless while talking.

"Tsunade-san, it's only 5.35 p.m. I just took a walk at the park, that's it. You don't have to worry like that, it's okay" She was smiling to that woman.

"You could say that, miss. But out there is dangerous and many bad people. I knew that you're not a little girl anymore, but Sakura-chan...what if...Oh God.." The woman whose name is Tsunade, looked sad now. Sasuke could feel how worry she was.

"Tsunade-san...I'm...sorry. I wouldn't do that again, I promise. I will call you if I will be late to go home." Sakura took her hands, and squeezed it. She felt guilty for making her worry.

"Sakura-chan...Oh my girl..." Tsunade then hugged her, desperately hugged her, like she would disappeared if she didn't hug her like that. She hugged her back.

"Tsunade-san...it's okay." She rubbed her back softly. Feeling like he is invisible, Sasuke coughed to make them realize his presence. "Ahem.."

"Ah, Tsunade-san.." Sakura released her hug, and turned to Sasuke. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, my...friend. I met him at the park. Sasuke-kun, this is Sarutobi Tsunade, my guardian."

Sasuke bowed to Tsunade, Tsunade bowed back. "It's really nice to meet you, Tsunade-san."

"A-ah.._hai_, Uchiha-san, it's nice to meet you too. Thank you for accompanied Sakura to here." 'Uchiha? How can Sakura-chan knew him? She never talk about him to me.' Tsunade was thinking to herself.

"I don't mind, Tsunade-san. It's my pleasure to accompanied her indeed." Sasuke smiled, while Sakura blushed after heard him say that.

Tsunade saw her blushed, 'I never saw Sakura blushed like that'. "Well thank you very much then Uchiha-san. Oh, I should go inside first. Sakura-chan, I will be waiting for you inside. Excuse me then, Uchiha-san. _Konbanwa_. Have a safe trip to home then." Tsunade bowed and smiled. She has a feeling to leave them alone for some time, so she went inside first.

"_Konbanwa_, Tsunade-san. _Doumo arigatou_." Sasuke bowed and smiled back. After Tsunade went inside the house and closed the door, he turned to Sakura. "So..she is your guardian?"

"Yes, she is. Tsunade-san is my parents's aquaintance. When she heard the news about my parents, she told my aunts and uncles that she wanted to be my guardian. They approved her. So now I live with her. I regard her like my own mother. And she regard me like her own daughter."

"I see...How about your uncles or aunts? They still keep contact with you right?"

"Well, sometimes they phoned her and asked her about my condition, and my necessity. But I don't know, I don't really close with them. I was so young when my parents left me and I'm the only child in my family. I don't have siblings. I wish I have an older brother who..."

"Who can protect you? Shower you with love?"

She turned her head to him, and looked surprised. "How...how do you know that?"

"It is...obvious." Silence wrapped them for a moment. "Sakura..."

"I...I will protect you, no matter what. I...will become your shield." He said it half whispering, and lowering his head. His bangs cover his eyes. She gasped, put her hand on her mouth, while whispering, "Sasuke...-kun..." Her eyes got watery. She felt like she want to cry at that moment. She never hear someone say that bold to her that he/she, especially, he, want to protect her. She felt surprised, happy, relieved, and touched by his words. He turned his head to look at her, and a little bit surprised to saw that her eyes get watery. She closed her eyes, and a tear escaped from her eyes, fall to the ground. She started to cry.

"Sakura..." Hurt, his heart hurting. It's clutching. Slowly, he walked towards her. Slowly, he grabbed her arm. And slowly and hesitantly, he hugged her. But slowly, he hugged her tight. He couldn't stand to see her crying. "Sakura...don't..cry.." After he said that, she cried on his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt. He didn't mind it, and didn't care about it. He just want to hugged her tighter and tighter until she stop crying. He then put his head in the crook of her neck. "S-s-sasu..k-ke..k-k-kun..." She tried to call his name between her cry. "_A-arigat-tou...doumo arigatou_..." Then she sobbed.  
She cried her heart out loud to him, on his chest. Sasuke then realized, that this girl, who crying her heart out loud to him, is very fragile inside. She looks happy and cheerful, likes to smile, so naive and innocent, but on the inside, she is very fragile and broken.

Couple of minutes passed by, she started to stop crying. Willing to see her face, he backed up a little and cupped her face with his hands, tilted it forward to him, swept away her tears with his thumbs. "Sakura..please..don't cry..." He looked deep into her emerald eyes, it is so captivating, so beautiful. Eventhough she can't see his eyes, can't see how his eyes looked at her right now, he didn't care. He loves her eyes after just one single look. After that, she finally stopped crying.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm so sorry...I cried in front of you...your shirt..it is soaked now.." She lower her head, looked very sad about it.

"Sakura...it's alright. I never complained about it. As long as you relief after that, I will be very happy for you." He said that while stroke her cheek.

"_H-hai...doumo arigatou.._Sasuke-kun..." A tint of pink emerged on her cheeks. She really look like cherry blossom, Sakura...

"You should get inside, it is really late now. Tsunade-san will be more worried than before. Furthermore, she's waiting for you since you got here."

She smiled to me and nodded. "_Hai. Wakatteiru_. Thank you for walked me home, Sasuke-kun. _Konbanwa, sayonara_!" She bowed and turned to get inside the house. When she already took a step of the stair, Sasuke suddenly grabbed her wrist. She stopped her step abruptly, felt her heart nearly stop beating in her chest. Turned her head to Sasuke, she gave him a confused look.

"Have a nice dream.." Bang! That lovely warm smile shot him accurately in his heart. It made him feel warm too because of that.

"_H-hai_...Sasuke-kun..." She hesitantly waved her hand toward him, not really sure if she did it properly, like, directly to him(Well, you know why).

Sasuke just smiled and waved back. As Sasuke released his grip, she got inside the house. He made sure that she got inside safely, then he went to his home too.

* * *

[Sasuke POV]

What's got into me? I just met her, knew nothing much about her, she was crying, and I hugged her, let her cried her heart out loud to me, swept away her tears, stroked her cheeks. Damn! What's wrong with me? Was that really me? God, I don't know. I really, really, don't know. I acted different in front of her, only with her. I never acted like that to my family, to a girl, to my fangirls, except my mother. Did...did I really, trully, fell for her at the first sight? Geez...I'm confuse now! Argh! It's really confusing. 'Relax, Sasuke...I know you can feel it. She's different from any other girl, right?' 'What do you mean? Because she's blind? Dammit! Don't ever talk about that in front of me!' 'What the- geez...calm down Sasuke. Why are you so mad if someone mention that?' 'I just..I don't like it. Hate it to be precise.' I told my inner about what I felt. 'Well, like your thought before, just let it flow, dude...You will know about it someday, trust me.' For the first time in my life, I thought that my inner was right. 'I know..and I agreed with you.' 'Haha, that is The Great Uchiha Sasuke I knew..' I just kept walking as my inner said that. I looked up at the night sky, full of stars, enjoy the rest of my night during my return to home, and can't wiped my thought about one exact girl with pink hair, that cherry blossom...Haruno...Sakura...

* * *

Note(just in case) :

- _Konbanwa _: goodnight

- _Sayonara_ : goodbye

- _Demo _: but

- _Ano _: that

- _Doumo arigatou_/_arigatou_ : thank you very much/thank you

- _Gomen nasai _: I'm sorry

- _Hai_ : yes

Well, that's it for the first chapter for now. I'm planning to make this story short, about 3 or 4 chapters only. I really am sorry for the grammatical error, I'm not really good at English. Please read and review my story, and please no flames. I need your constructive criticism. And if most of you don't like my story, I will not continue it. Oh, and please vote for this:

a. Sasuke can play piano

b. Sasuke can play violin

c. Sasuke can play guitar

Thank you very, very much if you vote it!_ Ja!_


	2. The Uchihas

Hi there! Sorry for the VERY late update. This is the next chapter. I hope all of you can enjoy it.

Note : I'm so sorry I forgot to write this. I DO NOT own Naruto (too bad! LOL).

* * *

**My Love For You**

...

...

...

Note:

_- italic_ : Other language than English

- '...' : inner voice/the character talk to themself

- "..." : direct talk/voice

- *...* : example, *whisper*, *sniffed*

- CAPITAL CHARACTER : emphasizing / shouting

* * *

[General POV]

He closed the door of his house. Turned around, he was greeted by an emotionless face that he get used to.

"Where have you been, Sasuke?"

"It's not your business Otou-_sama_. _Tadaima kaerimashita_, Otou-sama", slightly bowed and didn't look directly at his eyes.

"That was very impolite, Sasuke. How many times did I say that you have to behave yourself? I already get bored that I have to remind you over and over again."

Sasuke frowned slightly annoyed. "I never asked you to do that, Otou-sama."

His father frowned too and his anger was clearly visible. "You-"

"Fugaku! Stop it!" A female voice was heard and she was coming toward them. "Sasuke-kun! _Okaeri_!" She hugged Sasuke tightly, breaking the tension.

"Okaa-san..." He hugged back his mother slowly.

"Mikoto..." Fugaku growled. He was a little bit annoyed that his wife interrupted his conversation with his son.

Paid no attention to her husband, she loosen her embrace and looked at her son happily. "Aww..I missed you so much, my little one! Come on, you must be hungry, right? I cooked your favorite food! Let's go, quick quick quick!" Mikoto dragged her son to the dining room eagerly.

"Okay, okay, Okaa-san.." Sasuke, being dragged by his mother, just smiled slightly and chuckled softly by her mother's behaviour.

They when to the dining room leaving the head of the family stood in the hallway of the house. He shook his head and then followed them to the dining room.

* * *

The diner already prepared neatly at the long and big dining table. Well, not too big, not too long too. It is just too big and long for the family, which is the number of the member only 4. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke sat in their usual position. They only waited one more person.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late." said a man who is older than Sasuke, has a similar face, onyx eyes, and raven hair, the different is only his hair a little bit longer than Sasuke and he tied his hair in a low pony tail.

"Itachiii! My big one! Come on, sit down, _hayaku hayaku_! We have been waiting for you like...an hour? Ah, never mind! Come here!" Mikoto gave him a motion to sit down beside her. Itachi nodded his head, walked toward his mother, and before he sat, he was kissing his mother cheeks first. Mikoto smiled warmly cause of her first son action. Sasuke stayed in his chair, looked ahead, without any expression, without any words, not even gave a glance toward his older brother.

"Otouto, you're early. But it doesn't matter to me, so, _okaeri_.." Itachi Uchiha, smiled to his younger brother.

"Hn"

"Sasuke! That's not an answer!" Fugake talked angrily, a little bit shouting.

Sasuke frowned. "Hn, _tadaima_."

Fugake growled, looking to his youngest child. "You-"

"Otou-sama, there's no need to be like that. It's okay." Itachi smiled slightly to his father.

Fugaku looked toward his oldest child a while, then looked ahead, closed his eyes a moment, took a deep breath, and he opened his eyes, then looked again to his oldest child. "Where have you been, Itachi? Another meeting?"

"_Hai_, Otou-sama. Hyuuga Company wanted another cooperation with us. They have new project for us and them to be done together, and I thought it was a good one. I already read the proposal from them."

"Aa...I see. Thank you for taking care the business while I was not available, Itachi." Fugake smiled slightly because of his proud toward his son.

Sasuke could see it and he smirked annoyed as he looked at and play with his food. He knew, his father always proud with whatever, everything Itachi did. 'You're jealous, aren't you?', his inner voice mocking him. 'Jealous? Are you kidding me? Uchihas never know a word called "jealous". It is not exist in our dictionary.' 'Hah, oh really? Well, whatever you say, chicken head' 'Bastard!' Too caught up battling with his inner voice, Sasuke did not realize that his mother called him several times.

"-suke-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Huft..I was calling you for several times, and you look like did not hear me at all. Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

"Hn, I'm okay, Okaa-san. Don't worry."

"Sasuke," Fugaku's deep voice could be heard in the quiet dining room. Sasuke looked at his father. "you have to be like your brother, do something useful for your life, especially for our company. You often wandering around without reason and destination. What is wrong with you? Don't spend our money with something that not helpful for our life, company, or financial."

Sasuke looked at his food, frowned, and gritted his teeth. His bangs covered his eyes. Mikoto started to worried as she looking to her youngest son state. She could feel the tension between his husband and son. Itachi stopped eating and looked at his father, then his brother.

"Sasuke?" His father called him, no answer. "SASUKE UCHIHA, did you listen to me at all? Did you-"

"I'm finished already. Thank you for the food, Okaa-san. Excuse me." Sasuke stood up from his chair and immediately left the dining room and went to his room. He did not care anymore when his parents called his name.

"SASUKE, WAIT!"

"SASUKE, I'M NOT FINISH YET!"

"Otou-sama. Enough."

"Fugaku, that's it! You crossed the line this time." Mikoto stood up too and chased after her son.

"Tch, that little bastard..."

"Otou-sama, _gomen_, I have to agree with Okaa-san this time. She's right. You were far too much. _Shitsureishimasu, _Otou-sama_._"

"Itachi.." His father whispered his son's name as his son exited the room. He sighed, a long sigh this time. 'Why is he so difficult to understand? Why is he such a rebel? _Kami-sama_..'

* * *

[Sasuke POV]

I lied down on my bed. Urgh, my father always do that. Honestly, I fed up with his behaviour towards me. Why he hates me so much? Why he likes Itachi more than me? My thoughts interrupted by the knocks on my door.

"Sasuke-kun? May I come in?" That was my mother voice.

"Okaa-san...I'm so sorry but, please...leave me alone. I need my time."

"Otouto.." Tsk, that's Itachi.

"No excuse, Itachi. Just leave me alone!" I admitted it, I was a little bit harsh to him. But I didn't care that time. Itachi get used to it too.

Silent. So everybody already left. Here I am, in my room, alone, lied down on the bed, and...thinking. A slight pink passed through my mind. 'Haruno...Sakura...' 'Hmm...what's wrong with that cute girl? Missed her already?' Again, my inner mocked me. 'Shut up.' 'Ouch, what's wrong with you little bastard? Why don't you search for her again tomorrow? At that park maybe?' Hah, sometimes my inner getting smart, you know. 'Aah...that's a good idea.' 'Tsk, you missed her then! Bye then!' 'Urgh, shut up you inner! Hey, get back here!' Too late, he's gone.

Suddenly my phone ringing, an alert tone for message. I took it out from my pocket pants and read the message. It's from Naruto, my bestfriend.

From : Naruto

Teme! Long time no see! Where are you now, you bastard? Is everything alright at home? Hah, missed you already you know! Reply my message ASAP, kay teme?

That dobe. I replied his message and put my phone on my work table. I sighed, then went to the bathroom to clean up myself, and went to sleep after that. I just hope tomorrow will be better than today. I hope...

* * *

[In the morning, Sasuke POV]

Sunlight was peeking into my room. Thanks to my curtain, it didn't disturbed me too much, but good enough to woke me up. However, i knew it's already morning. I opened my eyes, I sighed. It's another day. I looked at my clock at my nightstand. It was 6 o'clock. Slowly, I got out of my king size bed, streched out my body, still sat on the edge of my bed side. Looking through nothing, I decided too stand up and opened my curtains. Then I opened my windows. I walked toward the window which I can see the streets in front of my house. Cause the one near my bed is pointed to my garden at the backside of my house. I saw the streets for a moment. It was still quiet. No wonder, it was still early in the morning. After I satisfied, I chose to take a shower. I didn't know why,  
I need a cold shower. It's like, my head was full of something to think, but I was to tired to think about it. I was not horny, I swear! 'Haha! I believe you for now, except you wet dreamed about Sakura last night.' In this early morning, my inner already mocking me. 'W-what? Dammit! I'm not that pervert, you bastard!' 'Hahahaha! Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, just take a shower already. Go get clean of yourself, ugh.' 'Don't disturbed me then, idiot.' He's gone, finally.

Ten minutes later, I got out of my bathroom. I took from my closet a Polo shirt(T-Shirt) with dark blue-white horizontal lines pattern, the sleeves was short, and a blue jeans to match it. I wore it all, zipped up my jeans and buttoned up the three buttons of my shirt. Straighten my hair, I let it spiky as always. I sprayed my cologne and wore my wristwatch. Then I wore my white socks.

I searched for my guitar, and I found it at the corner of my room, next to the door. I packed it to its case, zipped the case. I brought my guitar on my back. I took my blue-white sneakers from my shoe shelf and hold it on my right hand. I came down to the hallway and went to the front door. Thankfully, everybody still sleeping, cause it was very quiet. I wore my sneakers and went out from the house.

I already decided, I will go to visit Dobe and then go search my cherry blossom at the park. What? Mine? I mean, Sakura...Haruno Sakura...

'Just wait for me, Sakura...'

* * *

I'M SO SORRY! That's it for now. I know, it's really short. I just came up with only this back then, sorry. Oh, and there's no SasuxSaku scene in this chapter, sorry again. But don't worry, this story is main SasuxSaku. Oh yeah, and i really am sorry for the grammatical error.

Well, what do you think?

Read & review pleaseeeeeee! (No FLAME don't forget, LOL! XO)

Thanks for my reviewer who vote the poll! ^0^


End file.
